The Corruption of Brian
by Pierre Perone
Summary: Brain is the new champion of the demon relm and before he leaves he says good-bye to a centaur named Kelt, he discovers that he is his intended mate. M-preg and Smut summary sucks but please read.


_Once more, I encountered Kelt the centaur at Whitney's farm. He smirks at you, and asks if the fool has come once more to learn from the master. I grind my teeth in irritation, but swallow my pride enough to ask him for help. He nods, smirking slightly, and gestures at my clothes impatiently. With some pleasure, I strip down before him, discarding my clothes with a little flair. Kelt is grinning by the end, openly admiring your body, and felt a little more aroused for obeying his dominant command. Kelt sneers as he looks at my fathers' bow, "You're still using that rotten old thing? Well, it will do. We'll just have to shoot for the close targets" Together, the two of us head off to the practice field. The practice begins as normal, but something is a little different today. _

_To my surprise, Kelt's regular insults and comments seem to be a little less harsh and a little more bemused. Although he still insults my achievements and mocks my failures, he almost seems entertained by my efforts. His apparent good mood is not necessarily better...without his usual fiery insults, I was… a little unsure of how my progress is going. One shot goes long, and to my surprise, Kelt doesn't yell at me. Instead, he laughs heartily. Flushed and a little embarrassed, I ask what I did wrong. _

"_Isn't it obvious?" he asks, grinning down at me in sardonic amusement. "You were way off balance. Of course, I would be too, if I had a couple of extra pounds of fat hanging off my chest" Indignantly, I covered my hands across my nearly flat- breasts, telling him to be serious. He laughs again, crueler this time. "I am being serious. Women aren't warriors. And those with tits do not become warriors. I just think it's funny. You, begging me to teach you, while you got those udders hanging off your chest!" To my surprise, he suddenly leans forward, fist moving towards my head. I raised my arms to deflect the blow, but he changes tactics suddenly and grabs one of my tits instead. I stiffened, but before I can react further, he squeezes them brutally, mauling my breasts roughly with his hands._

"Ha! Even with your itty-bitty-titty, you have to admit to a certain...weakness, is it? Awfully sensitive, aren't they? Ooh, and I making the little girl wet? Naughty slut!"Despite his cruel words, I can't help but groan a little bit as he brutalizes my sensitive chest. Kelt seems to take a good deal of pleasure in how helpless I am, pinching and flicking my nipples. "Take it from me, bitch. Know your place. Breasts are for women, and women are for fucking until their bellies are full of foals. 'Teach me archery, Kelt!' Ha! Now that's a joke. "Flicking my erect teats painfully one last time, Kelt walks away, laughing loudly to himself.

That was before Kelt found out about my… condition, in time I saved this realm of existence and soon found love. When I was getting ready to leave, I had to thank that bastard centaur, even though he was cruel and often degrading to me, he still taught me thing no human could ever do with the bow. When I first arrived there he sneered and asked me if I still wanted to learn from the master and insulting me, I prudently just waited for him to shut-up, and I politely said "No I am not here to learn any more I simply came to thank you before I left to return home" the look on his face was beggaring description, I even saw sadness in the mixture of emotions the became his handsome face. "no," he said "I beg your pardon?" he looked up, to face me "I said no," still confused I, in my greatest wisdom asked this simple question: " no to what" His face clouds over darkly. That's all the warning I get before he strikes me hard across the face, sending me spinning to the ground with a grunt. I look at him, my face imploring why? "I'm sorry, it has had to come to this, but I was just going to look for you, Brian," he sighed sadly and continued " every Centaur needs a mate, my parents told me this before they were killed, and I want one, and when I met you, I truthfully hated you but instinct told me to keep you close and safe," he swallowed nervously " that's why I offered you those archery lessons, and I was angry, I couldn't figure it out, but upon the time you left and saved our domain I realized, I needed you not as master and pupil but as mates," he gave me a minute to digest the information I knew what he was asking or knowing him telling me, "I ask thee Brian to me my one and only mate, I promise on my ancestors that I shall love and cherish thee until we part from this world and into the next," he bowed his head with his right hand over his heart, the clearing was silent as the grave. I could not have felt more sorry for him until now, I couldn't say no , and deny the connection I felt whenever I was with him. I remembered despite the cruelty I always felt safest with him " I will take you on that promise" I shakily got up, Kelt was immediately at my side helping me up, I couldn't make eye contact with him still " I'll be your mate Kelt, but no more abuse verbally, mentally, physically, and emotionally understand ?" I was firmer with him than I ever was or will be. "I understand Brian-love" he bent down to kiss my cheek.

Then, he gently grabs me by the arm, and leads me to and abandoned barn not even a yard away from the clearing we were just at, as he opens the chipped red barn doors, and he drags me over to a nearby bale of hay, and throws me onto it facedown. Moments later, his heavy weight rests on top of me, swollen cock pressing into my back " you want to know why I was sent here?" I winced as the cold air hit my skin as he began stripping me of my armor "my mothers family was cursed, they angered a shaman who said that from now on to eternity that they will have sons that will never become true men, but instead of having boys they had nothing but girls, but when I was born I was cursed with the body of a boy but it included the parts of a girl," Kelt froze upon hearing that " so you have a vagina?" he asked incredulously "I'm afraid so," I sighed " do not be afraid, for now we may have foals together"

. "No, more adventuring, no more exploring. From now on, " Eagerly I thrust back up against him, eager to be filled, desperate for satisfaction. He grinds into me, grinning wickedly all the time. Then, mercifully, he pulls back enough to line up his shot, and fills my virgin vagina with his cock, I felt my hymen being torn and my walls stretched painfully, and I cried out in pain as some blood trickles out ."Ungh! you're mine, and mine only. Now moan for me,."


End file.
